


Daddy's Last Wish

by Ramrod300



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Raceplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yellow Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramrod300/pseuds/Ramrod300
Summary: An Asian woman finds out her adopted white father is dying and reluctantly fulfills his last wish.





	Daddy's Last Wish

My blood ran cold. All I could do was nod as my Daddy repeated his news. My Daddy was dying.

I couldn’t imagine a life without him. It had been twenty-six years since a kindly white couple adopted a little Chinese baby girl. Mom had passed away when I was a teenager but Daddy had always been there. I couldn’t imagine life without him.

I looked across the dining room table at him. Though he was sixty years old, it was hard to believe that this strong, handsome man had only a few months to live. I wiped away my tears.

“Mina,” he said, “Don’t cry for me. I’ve had a good long life. I’ve raised a beautiful daughter and seen her married to a good husband. I’ve done everything I’ve ever wanted.” He paused. “Well, almost everything.”

“What more do you want to do?” I asked quickly, eagerly. “If there’s anything more I can do for you, I’ll do it.”

He shook his head. “No, never mind. It’s silly.”

I took his hands. “Daddy, I don’t want you to...go...with any regrets.” I still didn’t have the strength to say “Die.”

“Well, okay.” He looked into my eyes and smiled. “I want to take you upstairs and make love to you.”

I laughed a little.

“It’s not a joke, honey.” he said. “I want to make love to you one time before I die.”

I gaped like a fish. “I...I’m your daughter.”

“Adoptive daughter.”

“I’m married.”

“Your husband doesn’t have to know. You know the old saying. ‘Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead’.” He chuckled at his dark humor and winked.

His smile faded as he saw my hesitation. “It’s okay. Forget it.”

“No,” I answered reluctantly. “I’ll do it.”

My father embraced me and kissed me on the cheek. “Thank you, honey! Let’s go.”

He hurried eagerly up the stairs. I followed him stiffly. I still felt detached, as if this were all some strange dream.

Daddy was already naked and sitting on the bed by the time I reached his bedroom. My eyes instantly fell to his erect, seven-inch cock. I was disgusted yet, somehow, I couldn’t look away.

My hands clumsily unbuttoned my shirt, which I dropped to the floor. My bra followed.

My father beckoned me to come closer with his hands. I stepped forward and he gently groped my breasts. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine that it was my husband.

“Damn, you’ve got big tits,” he said. “Especially for an Asian girl.”

He sucked on my left nipple. I moaned involuntarily. 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck an Asian girl,” he said between sucks.

His comments made my skin crawl. I’d heard them many times before from creepy white men with Asian fetishes but I never thought I’d hear them from my own father.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he let me go. “Kneel,” he commanded.

I knew exactly what he wanted. I took my father’s big white dick in my hand and put it into my mouth as far as it could go. I tasted precum leaking onto my tongue as I blew him.

He moaned in pleasure. He put his hands on my head and gently thrust into my face. I looked up at him and our eyes met. “God you look so beautiful like this. This is what Asian girls are meant to do, kneel down and pleasure white men’s cocks.”

“God, you’re a natural cocksucker,” he continued. “Been waiting for this. Haven’t cum in a week. My balls are so full of cum for my little Asian whore-daughter.”

Suddenly, he pulled his cock out of my mouth. For a moment, I hoped he’d had a change of heart.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered me. “Doggy style.” 

I got on all fours. He placed pillows underneath me for support.

I finally gained the courage to speak. “Do you...do you have a condom?”

Daddy gave me a look of surprise, as if I’d suggested something strange and offensive. “Honey, this might be the only chance I get to make love to you. I can’t do it with a piece of rubber over my dick.”

“Then...no.”

“Excuse me?” he said. His tone was familiar. It was the tone he always used when warning me I was about to get into trouble.

“I said no! I’m leaving.” I got out of bed and reached for my clothes.

“Don’t you DARE!” My father grabbed me and forced me to bend over the edge of the bed. I struggled but he pinned my arm behind my back.

Fueled by both lust and rage, he thrust into my pussy with quick, violent thrusts. There was no more gentleness, no more pretense of “making love.” He was fucking me. He was raping me. All I could do was lay there and cry.

“Please just cum,” I begged him. “Just hurry up and fucking cum, you sick rapist!”

“I’ll cum whenever I want, you little Chinese whore,” he growled at me. “Hell, it feels like you’re going to cum first!”

He was right. I felt my pussy clenching down on his cock. I tried to fight it off but I could feel my body betray me. “Ohh….OH FUCK!” I moaned as an unwanted orgasm surged through my body.

“What did I tell you?” my father growled at me. “You little Asian bitches can never resist a white cock. This is what you were meant for. Pleasuring white cock and making babies!”

His climax came soon after mine, a huge flood of thick, warm cum filling my womb. “Gonna knock you up,” he said. “Gonna give you a little going away present.”

As his climax died down, I expected his thrusts to slow down, but instead they seemed to speed up, growing more violent. I was started as he slipped out of my pussy and fell to the floor.

I looked back at him. His face was contorted with pain and he grasped at his chest. 

Instinctively, I grabbed the phone on the nightstand. If I called 911, they could get here quickly enough to save him.

I watched him struggle on the floor. My father. My rapist.

I put the phone down.

XXXXX

I bawled my eyes out at the funeral. I wasn’t crying for my father. I was crying for my shattered image of him. In his last moments I saw the real him, a savage, lustful, racist monster.

I wished I had never gone to the house that day. I wish I had never agreed to have sex with him. He would have died, but at least I’d have happy memories of him. Now, all my memories are tainted. Every hug and kiss now has an ulterior motive. How long had he harbored this perverse lust for his adoptive daughter? 

My only small comfort was that I got to play a small role in his death. But still, he had the last laugh.

Our son was born nine months after his death. I told my husband that it was his, but I knew the truth. Try as I might, I simply could not love the child my father had planted in me by force. My husband could tell I didn’t love “his” baby and it formed a rift between us. We eventually divorced with him getting sole custody of a child that wasn’t even his.

I hope you’re burning in Hell, Daddy. You ruined my life, all for one last moment of pleasure.


End file.
